Destiny: Divided We Fall
by Cwostum
Summary: When a hunter wakes up in wreckage without any memories he sets out to descover who he is.But is what he finds worth the search and is the people of his past life happy he has returned? OC. story about the 3 gaurdians on the cover.


**AN-hey merry Christmas and all that! Ya see the thing is while I do have a story going and such this won't leave me head so I'm just gonna post 1 chapter of this and whichever of my stories get more reviews and what not I'll do the next chapter of that story.**

Chapter 1

 _"Don't do this to me..." "Wow man I'm happy for you..." "Don't think for a moment you'll survive this..." I'll do what I think is right nothing more..." "YOUR NOTHING BUT A PAWN IN THE TRAVELER'S GAME!"_

 __"Gah!" He yelled sitting up so fast he hit his head on some metal. "Nice." Came a reply to the bang. The voice that said it sounded weak, dying almost...maybe already dead? 'No not already dead that's stupid...just has no hope left.' He thought looking for whoever said the comment. A light began to light the space up. He then realized he was buried under some wreckage and his left leg was crushed under something heavy. The light then moved the heavy object, freeing his leg and then dimmed enough to where he could see what it was. He saw a flying metal thing staring at him.

 _"I'm a ghost-your ghost actually. You don't know how long I've been looking for you.."_

 __"Y-your a ghost?" He said testing his voice. "That's correct." The ghost said simply.

 **Flashback**

 _"You can't do that.' The ghost said. The ghost had a spine shell the little spikes were red and the body was white except for two stripes of blue on the front, one going up and down the and the other going left and right the stripes went all the way to the back. "Why not?" A guardian said not bothering to turn to the ghost. "Because you'll get in trouble and by extension I'll get in trouble." "I don't care." And he began messing with the panel again. "You can't do that." The ghost repeated. "Watch me." "Why don't you care that you will get in trouble?" The ghost asked exasperated. "Cause I'll finally get back at- you know what I'm not telling you my plan." "Planning was never your strong suit." The ghost replied. "Everyone has their moments." "Can't wait for yours." The guardian turned around. "What do you want." "For you to stop being reckless and maybe if at all possible stop breaking the law!" "What are you a cop?" The guardian replied as he turned back around but before he could touch the panel again he was transported to his ship. "Cop." He said smiling._

 __"Cop?" He said remembering his ghost. He then noticed that Cop was sparking and twitching uncontrollably every once in awhile and his eye was flickering. "Are you hurt?" As soon as he said it he knew that was a dumb question. The ghost took a second, stopped sparking, stopped wavering in the air, stopped twitching, and stopped flickering. It then looked him in the eye giving him a half hearted serious look. "You owe me big time stupid." Then it dropped to the floor dead. If there was one thing he remembered about his ghost was that it always called him stupid. And he didn't need memories to know that Cop's last words were supposed to be an attempt to make light of the situation. He couldn't however, just by the way Cop said it, the way he had no energy, no hope made him want to leave this tomb as soon as possible.

After he had dug out of the wreckage the first thing he noticed was the heavy rain then he noticed the night time sky. He tried to stand up but slipped on some metal and fell down a hill of wreckage. As soon as he tried to stand up again he collapsed on his left leg. "Great." He muttered to himself as he restored to crawling. He hadn't gotten more than 20ft when a drop ship landed unloading seven beings. He instinctively took cover. He started watching them from behind his cover. There were 4 four armed beings and 3 two armed ones all of which he doesn't remember.

"Search the area!" The tallest 4-armed being said the others began combing through the wreckage and using devices and a bunch of other stuff he wasn't paying attention to. He was watching the leader as he guessed he was there was something familiar about him he couldn't quite place. "Commander I have found something of interest." A 4-armed said a little loudly to be heard over the rain handing the commander a dead ghost. It took a moment for him to realize who he had. "I know this ghost." He said absently tossing it back in forth smiling to himself.

 **Flashback**

 _"Look me in the eye and tell me you're fine with just executing entire races just for their planets!" The ghost said in his face. He smiled. "I don't do it for the planets or even for the Houses, I kill them-all of them for fun, for the blood."_

 __He clipped the dead ghost to his belt. "Fan out! If this ghost is here then he is too, bring me his corpse!" While the guardian was watching them he noticed he somehow had a pistol that he didn't know he had, in his hands. Just as the commanding being started looking his way a big bolt of lightning lit up the sky reaves long him to the seven beings. "There!" The commanding being said pointing right at him. The other being immediately began to shoot at him. "Wait I'm innocent!" He said taking cover. "What'd he just say?" A 2-armed said trying not to laugh. "Just give me a second to explain!" He said. "He must be drunk." Said another 2-armed. When the didn't even falter in their shooting he decided that he would have to use his pistol. He waited a second then BANG BANG. He head shot two of the 4-armed killing them instantly. He waited as they returned fire then he shot two 2-armed killing them. After this big boost of confidence he decided to go for the bigger target. He drew himself and the gun out of his cover and pulled the trigger...nothing. He hid again and tried another 4-armed...nothing. He then-just to see if it was the universe- put the gun to his head and pulled the trigger...nothing again. "What!" He said at the gun. "What's this?!" He tried again at the beings. "Of all the times in the world my gun had to break it ch-" Before he could finish the leader being had grabbed him by the head lifting him a little so they could be at eye level. "I've waited a long time for this." He said as he threw him into a nearby wall. Before the guardian could recover he was picked up by the neck. "You don't know how glad I am that you survived." The being said before punching him in the stomach and slamming him into the ground.

"Well *cough* I can't say I *cough* appreciate the drama unfolding here." He said trying to crawl back to his pistol. "Let me enlighten you then. The 4-armed being said picking him up by the throat again. "I'm killing you!"

 **AN-hahaha a cliff hanger I did this to put pressure on you. Also yes I have names for them.**


End file.
